Another Chance
by ShadowTrooper1414
Summary: After the deaths of Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen, they're all reborn into the alternate dimension of Fullmetal Alchemist. They find themselves pulled into the craziness of Amestris and the other countries. When Noah follow them from their own dimension, it's up to the four, plus Neah, to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was inspired by liketolaugh's _Cosmic Composite_. It IS going to be _much_ different from it, obviously, as it's FMA. But it's alright. There will be similar moments, but hardly any. Enjoy!**

 **Title:** Another Chance

 **Author:** ShadowTrooper1414/FireFox9995

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** Roy/Riza, Al/Mei, Ed/Winry, Danny/Marie

 **Summary:** After the deaths of Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen, they're all reborn into the alternate dimension of FullMetal Alchemist. They find themselves pulled into the craziness of Amestris and the other countries. When the homunculi come back, allied with the Noah who came from their own dimension, it's up to those four, plus Neah, to stop them.

 **Warnings/Notes:** Censored cussing, unlikely circumstances, Post-Brotherhood cannon, Neah in later chapters, SPOILERS FOR FMAB AND DGM!

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither DGM or FMAB.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kanda's Rebirth

* * *

The first thing Kanda was aware of was the stifling cold. The second, was the memories of his death all flooding back to him with such a heavy impact he let out a soft cry. Once the first cry happened, he couldn't seem to stop, and they grew louder with every second. But, something was peculiar about the cries. It was a child's, a baby's to be exact.

 _'Oh no... This can not be happening...'_ he thought grudgingly. _'Not again! Why won't you just let me die in peace?! F**k, f**k, f**k!'_

Kanda continued to let out strings of curses in his mind. Once he had calmed down - calmed down meaning no longer mentally cursing like a sailor - he observed his surroundings. He appeared to be in a hospital of sorts. Pale white walls, hospital green curtains, bleached white ceiling; the usual colors of a hospital. He could also tell because of the pungent smell that was all around. After a few more moments, he felt himself being moved.

After a while of being passed around, Kanda became aware of himself coming to a stop for a while. When he looked up, he saw bright, dark eyes framed by a fairly young face, and frazzled hair held in an unkempt bun. She had an exhausted smile on her face.

"Look at him, Alphonse." the woman breathed.

"Yeah..." a man with gold hair and hazel eyes responded. This was probably Alphonse. He looked up from Kanda to the woman. "You did it, Mei."

" _We_ did it, Al." Mei giggled.

"It's amazing." Alphonse smiled.

"I feel kind of bad for Winry though." Mei said, looking up at the gold-haired male. "She's already done it once, and she wants another one."

"What's his name going to be?" Al asked.

"Yuu Elric." Mei said.

"It fits him." Al replied, fingering Kanda's small tuft of dark hair. "Yuu Elric it is."

That was that last thing Kanda heard before falling into a deep slumber, against his will though it may be.

* * *

Kanda impassively watched as scenery passed by, being carried by his apparent mother. He observed the different kinds of people. Some had blonde hair, some had brown hair, some had black, there were even a few with white. There were darker skinned people, lighter skinned people, some people in between.

As far as Kanda could tell, it had been several days since his 'rebirth,' as he had dubbed it, seeing he had died and was no longer dead. During those days, nothing spectacular happened. He mostly just slept and did things that babies did. Now, Mei and Alphonse were taking him to see Alphonse's brother's, Edward's, family.

From what Kanda collected, Edward had a wife and son. Winry was his wife's name and his son's name was Felix, Felix had turned two years old the month before Kanda was born, and they, both Edward's Elric branch and Al's, lived in Risembool. Risembool was where Kanda was born in this life.

A sharp knocking broke Kanda out of his brooding. The rap of knuckles on wood sounded twice. Kanda slightly tilted his head towards where the sound came from and saw that Alphonse was the one who knocked. A moment later, a woman, probably in her early twenties, with bright blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and sky blue eyes answered the door. She had a little boy standing behind her, clinging to her leg. He had bright gold hair and gold eyes that made Kanda instinctively think of the Noah. That was probably Felix.

"Hello Winry." Alphonse grinned.

"Mei, Alphonse!" Winry exclaimed happily, embracing Alphonse. She then turned her attention to Kanda. "Hey there, Little Yuu."

"Yuu?" Felix asked, walking over to Mei. The Xingese crouched down and showed Kanda to Felix. Kanda made eye contact and held it with an impassive stare.

"He look so small."

"You looked like that once, too." Winry smiled. Mei then stood and Felix moved to stand by his mother again.

"Where's brother?" Alphonse asked, peering over Winry's head into the house.

"He went to Central while you two were in the hospital. Major General Mustang called him in. He should be back in about two months." Winry said.

"He always gone." Felix pouted.

"He makes up for it, right?" Alphonse tried.

Felix shrugged. "I guess. He always makes time for me when he home."

Alphonse gave a small laugh, then ruffled his nephew's hair. He then looked to Winry and asked, "Can we come in?"

"Sure! Our home is your home. We're all family here." Winry smiled softly before the group went inside.

The house smelled faintly of oil and there were screwdrivers set out on the table. There was a couch over to the left wall, near some stairs that had an open side with a railway. To the right of the stairs was a hallway with three or four doors. There were also metal legs and arms hung up on the walls.

Kanda impassively observed all of this, gazing around the room. After a moment, Felix ran up the stairs, telling Winry he was going to go to his room.

"Alright, be careful." Winry called. She then turned to Mei and Alphonse. "Why don't you two sit down? There's a lot to talk about."

"Where can I put Yuu?" Mei asked.

"Upstairs, in Felix's room." Winry replied. Mei probably nodded, then Kanda watched as he was taken up the stairs, down the hall to one of the far rooms, then set down on a mat. Mei kissed his forehead before leaving, telling Felix to keep an eye on Kanda.

The gold-haired boy walked up to Kanda, peering down before sitting on his knees. "Hi, Yuu."

Kanda let out a cooing noise, despite is unwillingness, and grabbed the finger Felix was hovering above him. Felix let out a little giggle, gently playing with Kanda's dark colored hair, a smile on his face.

 _'Maybe this won't be so bad...'_ Kanda thinks. _'I'll give it a shot, I guess.'_

* * *

 **Alright guys! This is my new story. I decided to change the title from 'One More Chance Never Hurt' to 'Another Chance,' seeing as it's a lot shorter. Oh, and the 'birth' chapters probably won't be that long.**

 **Next chapter:** Lavi is born. That's pretty much it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Another Chance

 **Author:** ShadowTrooper1414/FireFox9995

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** Roy/Riza, Al/Mei, Ed/Winry, Danny/Marie

 **Summary:** After the deaths of Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen, they're all reborn into the alternate dimension of FullMetal Alchemist. They find themselves pulled into the craziness of Amestris and the other countries. When the homunculi come back, allied with the Noah who came from their own dimension, it's up to those four, plus Neah, to stop them.

 **Warnings/Notes:** Censored cussing, unlikely circumstances, Post-Brotherhood cannon, Neah in later chapters, SPOILERS FOR FMAB AND DGM!

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither DGM or FMAB.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lavi's Reincarnation**

* * *

When Lavi regained consciousness, the first thing he thought was, 'I'm not dead!' Then, 'How is that possible?'

Allen's cry resonated in Lavi's mind, the tortured sound of his voice being enough to bring Lavi to tears, not the mention Lenalee calling out Lavi's name as the red-head was stabbed through the middle by an Akuma.

Before long, Lavi was silently crying, tears seeping out of his eyes. Though, something was off about the sound. He realized that they were the sounds of a baby crying.

 _'What the hell?!'_ Lavi thought. _'Reincarnation?'_

He noticed he was being moved around before being placed in warm arms. He heard some shushing while being bounced lightly.

"Hey, hey. Shh, shh." The voice belonged to a woman. Lavi felt soft hands rub the tears away from his face.

"Look at him, Maria." a male's voice said. Lavi felt fingers gently course through his hair. "He has red hair. It's really pretty."

Lavi opened his eyes, that he hadn't realized he had closed, to see a blonde man with green eyes and a woman, probably Maria, with dark hair and hazel eyes.

"He got your eyes, Denny." Maria smiled. "And my face."

"It just makes him more handsome." Denny grinned. "Hey there, little guy. We decided on Lavi Brosh, so that's your name."

Lavi let out a little cooing sound, causing Maria and Denny to chuckle. After a moment, Lavi started to feel tired, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"So this is Lavi, huh." sounded a male's voice. It was what jolted Lavi in consciousness. He opened his eyes to see gold ones that made his heart momentarily stop, until he noticed the tan skin and gold hair.

"Yup!" came Denny's voice.

"He's cute." Lavi felt a finger poke his face

"So, Edward. You heading back to Risembool?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. Al and Mei had their kid while I was gone. From what they said, it's a boy and his name is Yuu. Yuu is a Xingese name, apparently." Edward said, standing straight. At the name, Lavi felt a bit of hope, but was quick to diminish it. There were probably a lot of 'Xingese' people named Yuu, whatever that was.

"Yuu Elric is a good name. It really shows his heritage." Denny replied.

"Yeah." Edward said. A train whistle sounded. "There's my train. Gotta go!"

"Say hi to Felix for me!" Denny called. "And don't forget to thank Winry for the congratulations pie!"

"Of course!" Edward called over his shoulder, stepping into the train. After a moment, Maria turned around and started to walk away, Lavi in her arms.

-Break-

Lavi became vaguely aware that several days had passed, him waking up and falling back asleep repeatedly. This was the sixth day since his reincarnation.

Currently, he was at the Hughes' house. The woman of the household, Gracia Hughes, was a widow, her husband, Maes Hughes, having died six years ago. The two had a daughter whom was named Elicia and was nine years old.

The reason he was here was because his apparent mom and dad were part of the military and had duties to get to. The country, Amestris, Lavi had learned, was being threatened by war from two other countries. Lavi didn't know which two, but he had been able to read between the lines and find that much out.

"Little brother Lavi." Elicia brought Lavi out of his musings. "When do you think big brother Edward will be back?" Lavi let out a little coo just to amuse her. "Soon? Yeah, I think so too."

Elicia drew gentle circles on Lavi's forehead, a small smile on her face. "Big brother Alphonse is really nice too. I can't wait for you to meet him. I met his wife, Mei, once. She's Xingese, and she's really nice too. I wonder if they'll visit any time soon."

"Elicia!" Gracia called. "Time for dinner! Bring Lavi with you."

"Alright mom!" Elicia called back. She then stood, picking up Lavi as she did. She walked to the kitchen. When Gracia saw Elicia and Lavi, she giggled.

"You two really do look like siblings." she smiled. Lavi let out a coo while Elicia grinned.

 _'This isn't so bad.'_ Lavi thought. _'I suppose I could play along for a while.'_

* * *

 **Second chapter is out! This normally won't happen, but FFN isn't letting me see the reviews for the 1st chapter, so I'm posting this one in hopes that it'll be fixed. Expect the next chapter either next week, or the week after. And yes, I know it's a lot shorter than Kanda's. Like I said before, don't expect these chapters to be very long.**

 **Next Chapter:** We go back to Kanda and the Elrics to find that they're being visited by a family friend!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Izumi'z Visit

* * *

 **Kanda:** 8 months

 **Lavi:** 6 months **(Not present)**

* * *

"Stay with Felix, Yuu." Mei said, putting Kanda onto his play mat. "Don't crawl off. Felix, you make sure he doesn't."

"'Kay, Aun' Mei." Felix nodded, sitting down next to Kanda.

"Yuu, mommy has to go out with daddy for a bit, but we'll be back. Listen to Aunt Winry and Uncle Ed until then." Mei told Kanda. Kanda let out a noise, signifying that he was listening. Mei gave a small smile, then stood and left the room.

After a moment, Kand rolled over onto his back and looked up at Felix's golden eyes.

"Hey, Yuu." Felix smiled. "I hear Grandma Izumi is comin'. She was my dad an' your dad's A'chemy teacher, but she half-adopted them durin' that time, so she's wike family. I wonder if I can get her to show us some alchemy. It gonna be really cool! I can' wait!"

Kanda was fairly used to the two and a half year old's banters by now, so he just listened impassively. After a while, Felix's chatter drifted off and the gold haired boy wandered over to his bookshelf. Kanda rolled over onto his stomach and made a slight struggle to get on his hands and knees, succeeding, before crawling over to his cousin.

"This is our grandfather's first alchemy book." Felix said, pulling a book off of the shelf. "My dad lets me keep grandfather's books because he doesn't want them in his study."

Felix settled down beside Kanda and opened the book. The first page was filled with fairly easy notes, but they were complicated enough that Kanda was stumped by it. Felix started to point things out in the book.

"This is the most basic transmutation circle." Felix said, pointing to a double circle that had runes and letters inside. The older Elric continued to explain formulas and circles, helping Kanda through the book.

It was quite a while later when Mei walked back into the room. She had a smile on her face as she approached the two boys.

"Showing Yuu all your grandfather's notes already, huh?" she asked.

Felix grinned, then replied, "Well, yea! How he supposed to be as good as me when he doesn' even know the easy stuff?"

"Well, we have a visitor, so put the book away." Mei told Felix.

Felix let out a soft groan, but put the book in its designated spot before standing. Mei picked Kanda up, then walked out to the hallway, Felix just in front of her. Felix rushed down the stairs while Mei followed slowly.

Soon, the were on the first floor. Sitting at the table was a woman with black dreadlocks pulled into a ponytail and dark eyes and a large, burly man with dark skin and brown-black hair and facial hair. Across from them sat Edward and Winry, and on one side of the table was Alphonse. The woman noticed Felix, Mei, and Kanda first. Kanda guessed that the woman was Izumi.

"There's my honorary grandchild." she smiled, picking up Felix. "And there's my other one."

Kanda inspected her impassively, just observing. Izumi stared back for a few more seconds before Felix started to get annoyed and claimed her attention.

"Grammy Izumi," he said in a slightly whiny voice. "Can you show Yuu an' I some a'chemy?"

"Maybe in a little bit." Izumi chuckled. Her expression turned somber after a moment and she turned to face the adult at the table. "What about these birthmarks? Can I see them?"

"Sure." Al replied, standing from the table. He walked over to Mei and gently to Kanda from her arms before taking the six month old over to Izumi, setting him on the table in front of her. "There's also one on his chest."

Izumi nodded at Al's last statement, then rolled up the sleeves of Kanda's shirt and examined the dark-red crosses intently, before lifting up Kanda's shirt and looking at those. After finishing the examination, Izumi looked up at Alphonse, pulling the shirt back down. "Do you think they're from your time in the armor?"

Al was noticeably uncomfortable, but gave a shrug. "Maybe. It's hard to tell. Brother can't think of anything related to alchemy, and neither can I. Mei says it's not from alkahestry. We thought maybe you would know something, since you've seen Truth, too."

Izumi shook her head. "No, nothing I can think of. What about your father's notes?"

"Looked through all of them. There was nothing about it." Ed sighed, crossing his arms.

"What about Mustang?" Izumi suggested.

"We were planning to go to Central soon." Alphonse said. "Maybe in a few months."

 _'You won't find anything.'_ Kanda mentally sighed. _'It's Innocence and that damned curse. Try all you want though. It's not like I can stop you.'_

"Do it then." Izumi said, seemingly content with the conclusion of the conversation. She handed Kanda back to Alphonse, then gave a small smile. "How are things here?"

"Pretty good, actually." Ed grinned. "Second Lieutenant Denny Brosh and Major Maria Brosh had a kid six months ago named Lavi. He's a redhead with green eyes and he's really cute. He's gonna be a killer for the ladies when he gets old."

Kanda's heart almost stopped at this information. Lavi? Alive? It wasn't certain, but there was a possibility. Kanda and Lavi were only two months apart in the first world, it would make sense for them to be the same ages in this one too, if they reincarnated.

'I wonder if this means Lenalee and the moyashi will reincarnate, too, at some point.' Kanda mused.

After that point in the conversation, Winry announced she was four weeks pregnant, Edward made a snarky joke about Felix and Kanda becoming Izumi's apprentices really soon, and Kanda was able to drift into meditation. At some point, Felix had gotten Izumi to take him outside and show him alchemy.

"Punch Daddy wi'h a rock!" Felix cheered from the steps of the porch. Kanda was sitting beside him.

"Thanks a lot, Felix." Edward sweatdropped. He turned to Izumi, a scared look on his face. "Can we spar instead?"

"You can spar with Alphonse later. I think Felix's idea sounds fun" Izumi cackled. She then clapped her hands and slammed them onto the ground. A fist-shaped rock came out of the earth and sent Edward flying into a tree. Felix let out an onslaught of giggled while Kanda made an amused noise.

"I think I preferred sparing with a suit of armor." Edward groaned, dazed.

"Well, I'm not a suit of armor anymore, but I bet I can still beat you easily." Al grinned. After a moment, Ed stood.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

"Maybe it is." Al's smile turned to a smirk. And with that, the spar began.

* * *

It was now late into the day, around 8 at night. Izumi and her husband, Sig Curtis, Kanda learned, had left for the train back to Dublith, where they lived, earlier in the day.

Kanda and Felix were now in Felix's room. Felix had pulled out the alchemy book from earlier and now the two were halfway through it. Kanda had grasped the basics of alchemy and, given a few months, could probably make a circle. Just then, Alphonse walked into the room with Edward behind him.

"Alright, time for bed, Feli." Edward said. "Put the book up."

"Dad!" Felix whined, standing and putting the book up. "I told you not to call me that."

Alphonse chuckled, then picked up Kanda. "Come on, Yuu. Time to head home."

When Al turned around, Kanda waved at Felix, who waved back with a smile. Al walked down the hall, down the stairs, then grabbed his coat on the way out of the house, saying goodbye to Winry.

 _'This isn't so bad.'_ Kanda thought, yawning. _'I suppose I should play along, and not disturb the peace.' And that was his last coherent thought before sleep overtook him._

* * *

 **And that is all for this chapter. Thank you to all who have read this and will continue to. The fourth chapter is already written by the time this is published and the fifth is going to be starting soon.**

 **Next Chapter:** Alphonse, Mei, and Kanda go to Central City where Alphonse and Mei consult Roy about Kanda's Innocence scars and Kanda re-meets a familiar redheaded usagi.

 **Countdowns**

Lenalee - 4

Allen - 7

 **A quick poll!**

 **Should I, or should I not, add more Exorcists? If so, who should it be? Should I add unofficial Exorcists? _(E.G., Lala, Link)_**

 **Edit 10-1-16 - I added in Kanda's curse.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Another Chance

 **Author:** ShadowTrooper1414/FireFox9995

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** Roy/Riza, Al/Mei, Ed/Winry, Denny/Maria

 **Summary:** After the deaths of Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen, they're all reborn into the alternate dimension of Fullmetal Alchemist. They find themselves pulled into the craziness of Amestris and the other countries. When the homunculi come back, allied with the Noah who came from their own dimension, it's up to those four, plus Neah, to stop them.

 **Warnings/Notes:** Censored cussing, unlikely circumstances, Post-Brotherhood cannon, Neah in later chapters, SPOILERS FOR FMAB AND DGM!

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither DGM or FMAB.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Visiting Central, The Reincarnated Meet**

* * *

 **Kanda** \- 1 year, 2 months

 **Lavi** \- 1 year

* * *

Kanda grasped Mei's hand in his own, taking a careful step to get off of the train. It was stupid he had to be so cautious, but there was no helping it, seeing as he was barely over a year old.

"Welcome to Central City. Feel free to stop by our local tourist spots and have an enjoyable stay." came a loud voice from a ways away. Kanda looked around, observing everything with his usual impassive stare.

"You ready to see Major General Mustang, Yuu?" Al asked, looking down.

Yuu shrugged. "Gues'so."

Mei chuckled, then let Al lead the way. Soon, they were at the main military building. The three walked into the main office, then Al told the receptionist that he was the Fullmetal Alchemist's brother, and that he was there to see Major General Roy Mustang.

The woman quickly let the three in, then they walked through the first hallway. After several twists and turns that Kanda tried to memorize, but failed, they ended up at a double door. Alphonse pulled it open and held it for Mei and Kanda.

Once inside, Kanda observed that there were around five people seated at five desks. One looked fairly young, probably in his mid twenties, and had black hair, black eyes, and glasses. The second was the only female in the group, and she had blonde hair and hazel eyes. The next person had gray hair and almost shut eyes. The fourth person was blonde with blue eyes, and there was a cigarette in his mouth. The last person had a chubby build with red-orange hair and dark eyes. The only woman looked up from her work and smiled.

"Oh, Alphonse, you're here. Major General Mustang is waiting in his office." she said.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye." Al returned.

"Just call me Riza. We've been over this." Riza chuckled.

"Right." Al gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck. The rest of the office greeted them. Kanda learned that their names were Kain Fuery, Riza Hawkeye, Vato Falman, Jean Havoc, and Heymans Breda.

Kanda finally noticed the other double door. He presumed this let to Roy Mustang's office. Al walked through, Mei and Kanda right behind. Inside was a coffee table that had a couch on both the left and right sides of it, a vase with flowers on top of it, and a red, velvet rug underneath.

On the opposite side of the room, in front of a wall with several large windows, sat a dark oak desk that had several stacks of paper on it. If Kanda could say, there were about three or four, with two to three sitting on the floor next to the desk.

 _'Better than Komui, at least.'_ Kanda thought.

At the desk sat a slightly Xingese looking man with dark hair and dark eyes. He had a relaxed expression, his elbows on the table and fingers laced in front of his mouth.

"Hello Alphonse, Mei. Nice to me you, Yuu." Roy said, probably smirking. Kanda could just hear the amusement lacing his every word.

"It's nice to see you again, Major General Mustang." Al greeted, Mei saying something similar.

"How has everything been?" Mustang asked.

"Oh, everything's been doing well." Mei replied.

"As much as I'd love to catch up, we have something to discuss." Al said.

"Right to the point. You're becoming more and more like your brother every time we meet." Mustang responded. "But alas, you're right. We have some business to get to. Birthmarks, you said?"

"That's right." Mei nodded. She looked to Kanda. "You ready to show him, Yuu?"

Kanda shrugged. "Yea, suwe."

Mei walked to one of the couches and sat down, pulling Kanda up a second later. Roy stood from his desk and walked over to the couches. Mei gently rolled up Kanda's sleeves, despite his squirming. The crosses on his arms were now in view for Mustang to see.

"Hmm..." Roy let out, deep in thought. "They look... familiar, but I can't place it."

"Teacher called us a few months ago and said the same thing." Al sighed, shaking his head.

After a moment of silence, Roy said, "Take Yuu to Gracia's house, then come back here so we can discuss. Second Lieutenant Denny Brosh and Major Maria Brosh's kid is already there."

"I'll take him by myself." Mei said. Al nodded, then Kanda processed being picked up and carried out of the office, down hallways, and out of the building.

* * *

After a taxi ride across the city, Mei and Kanda arrived at an apartment complex. The two went inside, then rid up the elevator to the fourth floor. Once on that floor, they exited the elevator, then walked down a hall way to a large window. Mei knocked on the door that was there twice. A girl that looked to be about ten years old with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes answered.

"Mei! **(1)** " she exclaimed, then called over her shoulder, "Mom! Mei is here!"

At that, there was an energetic pitter of a young child's feet and a familiar redheaded usagi poked his head out from behind the girl's legs. A slower pair of footsteps sounded and an older-looking version of the girl appeared, gently pulling the redhead and girl away from the door. The woman then turned her attention to Mei and Kanda.

"Hello, Mei. Nice to meet you, Yuu." the woman smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Gracia." Mei smiled. "I'm going to have to leave Yuu here for a bit."

"No problem." Gracia returned the smile.

Mei nodded, then crouched and turned to Yuu. "Mommy has to leave for a little while, but I'll be back soon and Daddy will be here too."

"'Kay." Kanda nodded. Mei then gave him a hug and stood. Gracia gently to a hold of his hand and pulled him in, saying goodbye to Mei a final time. Kanda turned his attention to the redhead and girl.

"Who you?" he asked.

"I'm Elicia, and this is Lavi." Elicia grinned. "I hope we can have lots of fun together!"

 _'So it_ is _baka usagi.'_ Kanda thought. _'My suspicions were right after all.'_

Lavi grinned and waved, then Kanda returned the wave, though a little hesitant. Gracia left the three to play, saying she was in the kitchen if she was needed. Kanda turned his attention to Lavi, then looked to Elicia.

"Ca' I ta'k to 'im fo' a li'l bit?" he asked. Elicia shrugged and nodded, then ran up the stairs of the house, saying she was going to her room.

"Yuu, o'er 'ere." Lavi said, taking Kanda's hand and guiding him over to a small play area. "Wha' you wann' ask?"

Kanda rolled up his sleeves and showed the cross scars. "You 'ave dese?"

After a moment, Lavi nodded, showing the palms of his hands. "Yea. You tink dey In'cence?"

"In-no-cence." Kanda pronounced, then nodded. "A'chemy not 'ave dem, must be."

"I 'eard o' a'chemy once." Lavi said. "Mus'ang 'ave it, ow som'tin'."

"Al, Ed, and deir teachew 'ave it, too." Kanda said.

"Al an' Ed?" the redhead questioned.

"Al, m' dad, Ed, m' uncwe in dis 'ife." the older boy explained. "Well, Ed used to 'ave it, bu' 'e los' it to ge' Al back, long time 'go."

"You tink dere migh' be ot'er Exo'cists?" Lavi asked.

Kanda shrugged. "Mayb'. Izumi, Ed and Al teachew, see som'one wit In-no-cence."

"I tink Mus'ang saw som'one too." Lavi said, deep in thought. "Wh'n 'e sa' my scaws, 'e weco'nized dem."

"Dat unsett'ling." Kanda murmured.

After that, the conversation became much lighter, and the two had a few playful banters, playing with the toys in the area. Elicia came back at some point and joined them, chasing them down to tickle them. About thirty minutes after that, Mei and Alphonse arrived. Kanda gave them eager hugs, surprising himself more than Lavi.

"We'll be staying in Central for a few more days before going back to Risembool." Mei informed Gracia before they left.

"Well, I'll be open if you need anything." Gracia smiled.

Alphonse nodded while Mei returned the smile. Then the two left, Kanda in two. Right before the elevator door opened, Lavi called out and walked over. He asked Kanda to put out his hand, which the latter did. Lavi then placed a tiny hammer in Kanda's palm. When Kanda gave the redhead a confused look, he just grinned, silently telling him to take it.

Kanda nodded, curling his fingers around the small trinket, secretly thinking, _'Won't need it for anything, but fine.'_

With that, the three Elrics stepped into the elevator and made their way out of the building and to their hotel.

* * *

 **I hope this was good enough for you! If you want/need translations for the baby-speech, I'll get that for you. Just PM or tell me in a review. Either is good.  
But aside from that! If you enjoyed, please favorite, follow, and review! Constructive criticism is welcomed and encourages, flames and hate will be use for s'mores. (Allen keeps trying to steal mine and I have to make more ''=.=)**

 **Next Chapter:** We go to Kanda to find that Edward and Winry's second child is born!

 **Countdowns**  
 **Lenalee - 3**  
 **Allen - 6**

 **1 -** Dunno if Elicia and Gracia would know Mei or not, but for the sake of the story, they've met before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **New Addition**

* * *

 **Kanda -** 1 year, 4 months

 **Lavi -** 1 year, 2 months (Not present)

* * *

Kanda watched Edward pace restlessly. The gold-haired male had been in this state of anxiety from the moment Winry had started labor. It made Kanda want to roll his eyes, but he began to kick his legs instead. Kanda vaguely remembered his conversation with Edgar that occurred practically a lifetime ago. He supposed that he finally understood what Edgar was talking about, though just barely.

Suddenly, Ed stopped pacing and looked at the door to the room Winry was currently giving birth. Mei and Alphonse were sitting on the chairs just outside the room with them. Much earlier, Ed had been kicked out due to him being anxiety-ridden. Most of it was due to this being his second kid, plus Winry's labor had started sudden and there wasn't much time to get to the hospital. They were lucky that they had made it. Kanda mentally shrugged his shoulders, considering being sympathetic, but disregarding it quickly.

Ed let out a frustrated sigh before looking at Felix and Yuu. While Yuu's expression was impassive, Felix's eyes were downcast and he was knawing on his lip. Yuu cast Felix a glance and concluded that the lip-chewing was a habit to work out nerves. Lavi tended to do it sometimes, usually when he was unsure or concentrating. A nervous habit, Kanda guessed.

Kanda then redirected his gaze to the floor, now thinking about the red-haired rabbit. The last day Kanda had spent in central, Lavi said that he saw someone with Innocence scars, said the person was female with dark brown hair. It kind of made sense, but didn't at the same time. It sort of made sense because his parents, Maria and Denny, Kanda learned, had taken him to work the day before, if you could call being in the military 'work.' That was the reason he saw the person in the first place. What didn't make sense, is why the person would be in the military.

 _'It's weird. Why would they be at the military? If they have Innocence scars, they must be an exorcists. But who?'_ Kanda mentally shook his head, trying to think of any exorcists with dark hair but coming up with none.

Kanda looked back up to see Edward pacing again. Al let out an irritated noise.

"Brother, stop pacing." he said. "You'll just make yourself worn out like you did with Felix."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Ed responded, halting his pace and looking at Alphonse. "It's a habit. Besides, I'm thinking too."

"Thinking about what?" Al countered.

"Stuff." Ed muttered.

"So... nothing?" the younger one said, unamused.

"Whatever!" Edward said, face red with embarrassment and slight anger.

"Dad, relax." Felix half-whined.

Edward let out what was probably a curse under his breath before seating himself on Felix's right side, opposite to Kanda. After a moment, Kanda went back to thinking about who Lavi saw.

 _'Dark hair and female, hm?'_ Kanda thought to himself. _'It could be Lenalee, but if our ages are staying the same as they did before we died, then it'll be several months until she's born. So who would it be?'_

Kanda let out a soft sigh, head slightly hurting from trying to concentrate so hard. His eyes drifted from the floor to the wall. His mind went back into thought, but after he concluded what he was thinking about, it left his mind. After a while of this, he closes his eyes and wills sleep to claim him.

It does.

* * *

Kanda is jolted awake by a fierce shaking of his shoulder. He rubs his eye sleepily, then casts a glance at his waker. It was Felix.

"Wha' you wan'?" he mumbled.

"Baby been born." Felix responded. Kanda took a few moments to process what the older boy had said. After he did, he sat up properly, then pushed himself off the chair.

"How'd you sleep bud?" Al asked.

Kanda shrugged and responded, "'Kay, I guess."

Alphonse gave a small smile before standing. He walked over to the door and knocked. The doctor answered.

"You're family of Mrs. Elric?" the doctor asked.

"Yes." Al nodded. "I'm her brother-in-law. Mei is my wife, Yuu is my child, and Winry's nephew, and Felix is her first kid."

The doctor nodded, then stepped aside. "You can come in, but don't be too loud or overwhelming."

Alphonse smiled at the doctor, before grabbing both Kanda's and Felix's hands and leading them into the room. Mei followed a moment later, thanking the doctor. Once inside, Al took the two kids over to the bed Winry was resting on. Edward lifted Felix and gently set him next to Winry so he could look at the baby.

"Boy or girl?" Felix asked.

"It's a girl." Edward smiled. Felix's face broke out in a huge grin.

"A little sister." he breathed, then looked at Kanda. "Can you believe it, Yuu?"

Kanda shrugged, his face mostly impassive. He looked at the ground, then nudged it with his foot. He looked up, then asked, "Ca' I see 'er?"

Winry chuckled. "Of course. She has a right to know her cousin. Al, can you help Yuu up?"

"Sure." Al grinned, then lifted Kanda up onto the bed. Once up, Kanda looked at the little girl. She was blonde with blue eyes, and looked a lot like her mother.

"Did you decide on a name?" Mei asked.

"Yeah." Edward said. "Lillianne, Lilly for short."

"That's pretty." Al said. "Suits her too."

"Welcome to the family, Lillianne." Mei said softly.

 _'Things can only get more hectic from here.'_ Kanda mentally sighed. _'Might as well just go with it.'_

* * *

 **I finally got this one finished! To you guys, it won't have been that long, but this took a week and a half to write because of darned writer's block being a pain in my butt. But don't worry! The next two chapters shouldn't be that hard to do, considering what they are. R &R! Criticism is welcomed and encouraged, flames will be used for s'mores, and any questions, comments, or concerns you have you can leave in a review or PM me about.**

 **Next Chapter: We go back to Lavi and he spills the beans about his previous life to an 11 year old Elicia.**

 **Countdowns:**

 **Lenalee: 2**  
 **Allen: 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Lavi's Past, Sort of**

* * *

 **Kanda -** 2 years (Not present)

 **Lavi -** 1 year, 10 months

* * *

Lavi looked up from the blocks he was playing with to see Elicia studying him contently. Lavi cocked his head to one side, puzzled by the look she was giving him.

"Ev'ry'ting 'kay?" he asked.

Elicia simply smiled and nodded, letting the smile fade after Lavi looked back down at the lettered blocks in front of him. He tried stacking the blocks perfectly, but it didn't work out that well. He kind of just let it slide, seeing as he wasn't even two yet. The whole time, he could feel rather than see Elicia's stare on his back.

"Hey Lavi?" the girl asked after a couple minutes of comfortable silence.

The redhead looked up at her, "Mmm?"

"Why is it, you think, that you act older than you are?" she asked, deciding that if he didn't understand or gave a puzzled look, she wouldn't press.

Lavi froze for half a second before deciding to reply with a half-hearted shrug, placing another block on the tower. Sometimes he forgot how perceptive this girl was.

"You know... I've found several theories about reincarnation." Elicia said, causing Lavi's blood to freeze.

"Tha' so?" he replied softly, putting down the block in his hand.

"You know what it is." It wasn't a question. With hesitation, Lavi sat down and nodded. He averted his eyes, nervous.

"Wha' gave i' away?" he asked.

"You don't really act like a normal kid your age." Elicia said. "Plus, you're much more advanced."

"I forgo' 'ow pe'ceptive you are." Lavi said, finding the floor interesting all of a sudden. Heck, with the attention span of an almost 2 year old, he wouldn't be surprised.

It was awkwardly silent until Elicia quietly asked, "So how'd you die?"

Lavi remained quiet for a moment, contemplating how to tell the girl. He let out a sigh, resigning to just say it. "Be'ore I 'as re'ncar'a'ed, I 'ived om the la'e ni'etee'th cen'ry. I 'elp'd 'igh' in a wa' call'd the Holy Wa'. I 'as kill'd a' the end, bu' I dunno if the Noah were kill'd o' no'.

"My ro'e was as Boo'ma', an an'ien' cla' task'd wi' the job o' reco'din' 'istory." Lavi continued. "I chose names fo' myse'f ev'rytime we, my pre'isse'or an' I, go' sometin' new to reco'd. The las' name I 'ad was Lavi, my 49th. I' was the name 'at I be'an to tink o' as my own, and a'so the one that I me' Yuu, All'n, an' Lena'ee."

"Yuu as in Yuu Elric?" Elicia questioned. Lavi nodded. "Explains why you two seemed to know each other."

"An'way," Lavi said. "Befo'e I was rebo'n, I fough' our enemy, the Noah Cla'. They want'd t' desto'y the ea'th becau'e, appa'en'ly, 'umans became 'unholy' or someting li'e dat. We fough' them wi' their weapons call'd In-no-cence. Only a few peop'e go' In-no-cence, they we'e call'd exo'cists. Mine wa' a hamme' that coul' grow or sh'ink, Iron Hammer.  
"These," he gestured to the crosses. "A'e my In-no-cence. I've tried to ac'ivate it, bu' it's no' wo'kin'."

"Maybe you have to be in a similar position you were in when you first activated it?" Elicia suggested.

Lavi shrugged. "Maybe. I wasn' in pa'ticu'arly bad po'ition, bu' In-no-cence requi'es a ce'tain wish, o' sorts. I's comp'icated"

"Hmm." Elicia let out. After that, the two went back to what they were doing, playing and such. Little did they know that a pair of golden eyes and their owner had heard and seen the entire conversation. A sly smirk spread across dark lips, showing slightly fanged teeth, and a hand flipped a top hat onto the figure's head.

 _'Time to report to the Mellenium Earl.'_

* * *

 **We all know who that is, don't we? Well, leave your guesses. Hint, it's a man. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Oh, and by the way, I'm cutting a chapter from after Lenalee is born because I have a better idea for Allen and his curse.**

 **Also, sorry for the short chapter. It's really more of a filler chapter. *shrug* Next chapter will probably be longer.**

 **Next time:** Lenalee is born and Kanda and Lavi's theory is to be confirmed, mostly by Lavi though.

 **Lenalee - NEXT CHAPTER**

 **Allen** \- 3 chapters


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Enter Lenalee**

* * *

 **Kanda -** 2 years, 8 months

 **Lavi -** 2 years, 6 months

 **Lenalee -** Newborn

* * *

When Lenalee's eyes opened, she took in a deep breath before letting out a cry that let to tears. She recalled the battle and her family's death. Komui, Kanda, Lavi. Allen, too, probably. She tried to calm herself and succeeded a few minutes later.

When Lenalee refocused her vision, she saw a blonde haired woman with hazel-ish eyes and a black haired man with dark eyes.

"Roy, look." the woman said.

"She got most of my features, your eyes though." Roy replied, a slight smirk on his face.

"Like that matters." the woman scowled at him, before looking back at Lenalee.

"You decided her name, right, Riza?" Roy asked.

"Only because you took forever." Riza rolled her eyes, gently running the tips of her fingers through Lenalee's hair. "Lenalee Hawkeye-Mustang."

"Both of our last names?" Roy asked.

"Why not?" Riza replied with a smile. "It shows her lineage of two of the heroes of Amestris."

"True." the dark haired man replied. Riza gave Roy a smirk-like smile before looking down at Lenalee.

"Welcome, Lenalee, to Amestris." she said softly.

* * *

Lenalee stared up at the green-eyed redhead staring down at her. She was kind of tired of this staring contest, but couldn't really move her head, seeing as she was barely two weeks old. She was now at the house of a woman, Gracia Hughes, and her daughter, Elicia Hughes.

A grin broke out on the redhead's face before he sat down. "M' name's Lavi."

Lenalee's eyes would of widened, if her body had the motor control to do so. 'Lavi!' she thought.

Lavi put his hand next to Lenalee's and allowed her to grip it in her smaller one. He gave a sly smirk and said, "Guess I bea' Yuu a' our bet." **(1)**

Lenalee gave a puzzled expression and Lavi only chuckled before placing a finger to his lips. The girl seemed to sigh at that, but it came out at as a baby's babble. Lavi laughed softly before laying down next to her.

"I know it's a lil' anno'ing, bu' you learn to deal." Lavi said, half shrugging.

Lenalee was satisfied with that answer and closed her eyes, sleep pulling her into its beckoning hands easily.

* * *

"Thank you for watching her." Riza smiled at Gracia.

"Oh, it's no problem." Gracia returned a smile of her own. "It's kind of fun watching the kids for you guys."

"Lavi has a great time when he comes over." Maria giggled. "I might have to ask you for your secrets."

"Sorry, no telling." Gracia said jokingly.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Riza replied.

"Same here." Maria added.

"I'm looking forward to it." Gracia nodded.

With that, the two women and their children walked down the hall. They made small talk as they were walking down the stairs. When they got to the bottom floor, Lavi waved at Lenalee.

"Ba-bye, Lenalee." he said.

Lenalee babbled a little bit, as if telling Lavi 'good-bye,' before her new mom carried her away from the apartment complex.

'Another chance, huh?' Lenalee thought, gently resting her head on Riza's shoulder. 'Guess it couldn't be too bad.'

* * *

 **Done! I hope you guys liked it! Also, if I wrote a Star Wars Rebels fic, would you read it? I just got back into it and I have a really good idea for a story, but I dunno if I should write it. So, would you?**

 **Next time:** Yuu tells Felix. It's a little awkward.

 **(1) Between chapters, Kanda went back to Central and they made a bet on whether more Exorcists would be reborn. Lavi bet yes, Kanda bet no.**

 **Countdown:**

 **Allen -** 2 Chapters


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Another Chance

 **Author:** ShadowTrooper1414/FireFox9995

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** Roy/Riza, Al/Mei, Ed/Winry, Denny/Maria

 **Summary:** After the deaths of Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen, they're all reborn into the alternate dimension of Fullmetal Alchemist. They find themselves pulled into the craziness of Amestris and the other countries. When the Noah come from their own dimension, it's up to those four, plus Neah, to stop them.

 **Warnings/Notes:** Cussing, unlikely circumstances, Post-Brotherhood cannon, Neah in later chapters, SPOILERS FOR FMAB AND DGM!

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither DGM or FMAB.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Kanda Tells Felix**

* * *

 **Kanda -** 3 years, 1 month

 **Lavi -** 2 years 11 months **(Not present)**

 **Lenalee -** 5 months **(Not present)**

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in the small town of Risembool. Felix was helping Kanda through the long strands of grass, Edward watching with a four month pregnant Winry by the Rockbell Automail Shop. Mei and Alphonse seemed to be wrapped in their own conversation, Mei holding the little Lillianne, who was now 1 year and 9 months old, on her lap. Felix had turned 5 a couple months ago and Yuu turned 3 the month after.

Out in the fields of grass, Felix and Kanda were looking for a nice spot to look over alchemy. Felix had brought a satchel that had books and pages covered in alchemy with them. Finally making their way to a tree out in the middle of the ocean of green, the two children sat down and Felix unloaded the books and papers.

Kanda took a book into his arms and immediately noticed that it wasn't completely about alchemy. It was more of a book of theories based around alchemy. More specifically, traversing dimensions and being reborn or put into new vessels using the science. Yuu's heart rate picked up and his breathing his slightly.

 _'What's this doing here?'_ he thought. _'I haven't seen it before.'_

Taking a deep breath Yuu opened the book and noticed it was written in an ancient form of kanji - Japanese. Thankfully, Yuu had learned how to read it, thanks to the lab of h-e-double-hockey stick. Or, that's what he liked to call it.

Kanda started reading through the book, half-ignoring the rambling that Felix had started. After a while Yuu started to think that this was getting him nowhere. These theories had nothing to do with any way he could've been transported into this world. He sighed and closed the book, setting it aside.

"Reincarnation, huh?" Felix stated, startling Kanda enough for him to jump.

"D-don't do that!" Kanda said, a hand over his chest, trying to calm his now beating heart. Wow, he really needed to get back to the mindset of being an Exorcist, not letting his guard down. _'But,'_ he supposed. _'Felix is really easy to talk to.'_

"Sorry!" Felix grinned cheekily, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment before returning his attention to the book. "I grabbed this book, but couldn't read past the front page. I figured that you might be able to. Plus, you seem to have a lot revolving around that topic."

Kanda was silent for a moment before nodding. "Sorta. I don't really know." He drew his legs up to his chest. "It's complicated and you probably wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?" Felix asked, tilting his head.

 _'Shit! I let my guard down again!'_ Yuu thought, while said aloud, "Nothing! Forget it. It's not important. Besides, what makes you say that I know about rein- rean- being reborn?"

Felix just shrugs. "Intuition, I guess." Silence for a few moments. Then, "Hey, Yuu. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Kanda replied, redirecting his attention to his cousin.

"Since I could remember, I've always had this sixth sense sort of thing." Felix started. "Like, I have a feeling that something is going to happen. Or, sometimes it's a strong feeling about something, and that feeling always turns out true. I have a scar on my neck, a cross. Like the birthmarks on your forearms. I got it one day in the forest just north of Risembool. It was a little after you were born. I was with my dad and I had run ahead. There was this green glow from a cave and so I went inside. There was a rock embedded into the stone and I touched it. There was this white flash and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in my room with my family surrounding me.

"The few things I remember is wooziness and a pain in the back my neck. It's confusing and strange, and it scares me." Felix had burrowed his face into his knees at this point.

"I don't know what to do, but something tells me you know what it is." the golden-haired boy looked over the raven. "Something tells me, that you're not everything you seem to be. I don't know what it is, but I want - need to know. So, please, Yuu, tell me."

The raw emotion in Felix's eyes is what made the final decision. Kanda sighed. "Alright, fine. But don't make me regret it later."

And so, Kanda told Felix. About everything. About the war, the Order, the lab his was made in, his past life, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Alma, everything. At the end, it was nearing sunset and Felix was silent for a few moments, taking it in. The fact that there was this whole other world and that there were people from that world who reincarnated. It was so... bizarre! Yet, it seemed that Yuu was telling the truth.

"There's one more thing, Felix." Kanda said softly. "Innocence."

"Innocence?" Felix asked, barely coherent, as he was still taking in the information.

"The crosses." the three year old clarified, fiddling with a metal hammer on a necklace chain around his neck - the gift from Lavi. "It's the weapon we used against the Akuma. Somehow - maybe it was my fault because I was reborn - Innocence found its way into this world. It must have bonded with you, or it might've killed you." A hitch in breath. "The only strange thing is why it's parasitic. Usually you're born with parasitic, but since this world has different laws of logic, then that might be it." A moment of silence before Yuu turns to the five year old. "Felix, show me your neck."

Felix, though confused, nodded, turned, and parted the hair on his neck. That was definitely Innocence. But it might not be parasitic. Instead, it was probably crystal, since that was the style of the cross. There was a small green fragment in the center, signifying that is was, indeed, Innocence.

At the moment, Kanda noticed that Edward was nearing their spot, and told Felix to start putting things into the satchel. He nodded and the two had everything cleaned up by the time Edward was there.

"You two have fun?" the adult asked.

"Yup!" they replied in unison.

"That's good." Ed smiled. "It's time for dinner. It's beef stew."

"Yay, stew!" Felix cheered, while Yuu gave a soft smile. Winry's stew was the best.

As they walked away, they failed to notice the gray-skinned figure with golden eyes and a top-hat. A cigarette lay in the Noah's mouth, resting gently on their bottom lip, a grin adorning their features.

 _'The Earl will be pleased.'_

* * *

But little did anyone know, that, across the world, Innocence fragments were being found and people were being born with them. The Order would rise again, and there would be an end to this Holy War.

* * *

 **And scene!**  
 **There ya have it folks! Some sort of difference from Cosmic Composite. Isn't this fun? I'm gonna die from having to manage all the characters. *notices something white flying away* There goes my soul. Too bad Alphonse isn't here to save it.**

 **Anywho! I'm really sorry for my absence! I took a break for Christmas, then school came back at full throttle. We're getting ready for testing at my school and just... Ugh... I was stuck with Writer's Block, but it's been cured! Tomorrow is my brother's birthday, so I wanted to have this out before then. But I had a lot of fun writing this! I might do a Valentine's day special next week, just so you know. But do expect Allen to be born sometime next week! Hopefully. Don't kill me if I don't get it out. It's really stressful being me. Review, Favorite, and Follow and I'll see you next chapter. Peace!**

 **Next Chapter:** Allen is born, but a young girl and her father that arrive at the Elric's house disturbs the peace.

 **Allen: NEXT CHAPTER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited and followed. And here comes Allen's rebirth chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Allen Reincarnate**

* * *

 **Kanda - 3 years, 6 months**

 **Lavi - 3 years, 5 months (**

 **Lenalee - 10 months**

 **Allen - Newborn**

* * *

He watched as all his friends died around him. First Cross, killed by Apocryphos, then Alma, being taken through the Ark at the North American's Order HQ. Next was Link, taken by Tyki. Marie was after that, Miranda beside him the whole time, both taken out by Road's candles. Then Timothy and Krory, being killed while protecting each other from Akuma. Bookman's death was caused by natural occurrences - he was already pretty old when he joined the order. Chaoji passed from Feedler's parasites. Klaud and Socalo just disappeared, and were considered MIA after three months of not finding them. Then, in this final battle, with just him, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee, he was the last one standing.

He honestly couldn't even remember how he went from being on the run to fighting with the Exorcists again. Maybe it had to do with Leverrier dying at the hands of Sheryl. Maybe it didn't. In the final battle, he remembers losing Kanda first, then Lavi, and last Lenalee. He was now alone with the Noah and Akuma surrounding him, and the Noah who resided in his head.

 _ **'I have a feeling that they're not dead...'**_

 _'Huh?'_

 _ **'Nothing... Watch out!'**_

But the warning came too late. The Earl - Mana - was rushing at him, sword out and poised to strike. The white-haired man - wow, was he already 19? Today marks the 12th anniversary of Mana picking him up from that circus, doesn't it? - let a smile grace his face, deactivating his Innocence despite the pulsing that begged him to defend himself.

The sword pushed through his abdomen, right next to the scar he already had from his own sword. He couldn't help but feel relieved that this was finally over. Sure, he was a little scared - though he'd deny it if anyone asked - and, yeah, he was worried about what the world would do with him and the rest of the exorcists gone. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

 _'Neah?'_

 _ **'Yes, Allen?'**_

 _'Can you use the Ark to transport us out of here, like you did with the others?'_

 _ **'Alright. I will grant your final wish.'**_

 _'Thank you, Uncle.'_

The nickname was accidental, but neither of them cared to mind. Allen was about to die, and Neah was sure to follow in pursuit once his host had passed.

Allen's mind was pulled back to the Earl, who had embraced him. Though confused, Allen hugged back, whispering the only thing that came to mind.

 _"Mana..."_

And like that, he had died. Allen Walker, the host of the Fourteenth and the Destroyer of Time, had just died. His life didn't flash before his eyes, like people said it would. All that was there was darkness, before a bright white enveloped his vision.

* * *

Cold. Cold and wet were the first things to come to Allen's mind once he had recovered consciousness. There were also sounds. Mostly talking. But there was one thing above all else. A baby's cry.

 _'Is that... me?'_ Allen thought to himself. He cracked his eyes open a bit before squeezing them shut. The bright light hurt. _'I know I'm not in heaven, and definitely not in Hell, so where am I?'_

He vaguely noticed the scent of sterilization. After a few moments of being passed around and things happening that he couldn't quite comprehend at the moment, it all stopped as he was placed into somebody's arms.

"A boy." said someone, probably a doctor.

"Can you believe it?" a person - female - exclaimed. "Ed, it's so amazing!"

"No matter how many times it happens, it never ceases to amaze me, Winry." a male - Ed, probably - says, voice full of wonder.

The sound of a door opening and closing. A voice, male, but different from Ed's.

"So how are you two?" the person asks.

"Just fine, Al." the person holding Allen - Winry - replies. "How are Felix and Lilly holding up? What about Yuu?"

"They're all fine." Al chuckles. "They went home because it was getting late. Felix was stubborn though. Must take after his dad."

Al and Ed shared a playful banter before turning their attention back to Allen. This was when the newly reborn male opened his eyes. He saw a woman with bright blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. To Allen's left stood a man with dirty blonde hair and hazel-ish eyes. On Allen's right stood a man with gold hair and equally gold eyes that sent shivers down Allen's spine - though that might've been because he was cold.

"What's his name?" was the question Al - the guy on the left - asked, pulling Allen from his thoughts.

"We decided on Allen." Ed - the other man - told Al.

"Allen Walker Elric." Winry - the woman - said proudly.

"His brown hair reminds me of mom." Al said softly, gently pushing his fingers through Allen's hair. "His eyes are mismatched, but that makes him look cool. On red and the other silver."

"But what happened with his arm?" Ed asked, running a hand down Allen's immobile Innocence arm. "You think it might have something to do with me being Hohenheim's child?"

"Maybe, but wouldn't it have shown up by now?" Winry replied. "I mean, we've already had Felix and Lilly."

"Who knows…" Edward groans softly, running a hand down his face. "For now, let's just be happy that you're both alive. You remember the risks the doctors were talking about, right?"

"Yes, I remember." Winry told him, giving a small smile. "You worry too much."

"Tell me about it." Al deadpan-sweatdrops.

* * *

It had been a whole week of no contact with Neah and Allen was starting to give up. Maybe he was left in the other world?

' _ **No- -ere- -tch- -ack.'**_

' _Huh? Neah?'_

' _ **-ca- -oah's- -ence- -out.'**_

' _Neah? I don't understand. What are you trying to say?'_

Silence. Was the connection cut off? Or maybe there was something in this world that was interfering. Allen shook his head slightly, clearing his mind. Now wasn't the time to worry. He thought back to when Winry - his mother, he reminded himself - had asked how three other people were. One name in particular stuck out - Yuu. Could Kanda really be here?

Allen was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. He turned his head slightly and saw Edward going to go answer. When the door was open, Allen saw Al standing there with a Asian-looking woman holding hands with an Asian-loo - hold on, that's Kanda! Allen let out a quiet baby noise, drawing Edward's attention.

"And there he is." Ed told the people at the door. "Come on in. I'll go get him."

Ed moved out of the doorway and walked over to Allen, picking him up. The brown-haired male knew Kanda was staring at him and really wished he had the motor function to look over his shoulder and at the older boy.

Everyone was alerted of Felix and Lilly entering by the patter of bare feet on the wood floor. The adults looked over to see both smiling widely and slightly out of breath.

"Yuu! You finally get to meet Allen!" the gold-haired boy exclaimed, running towards the couch where they were now seated.

"Allen?" Kanda - Yuu now, Allen supposed - asked. "Your new sibling?"

Felix nodded excitedly as Edward walked over, chuckling. Gently and carefully, the adult handed Allen to Kanda, who seemed a little nervous. Had Allen been able to do anything more, he would've smirked and taunted Kanda - but for now, he would have to settle for a sly grin. Kanda sent him a discreet glare, which said, ' _Wipe that stupid expression off your face or I'll do it for you'_ which only egged Allen on further.

It was like this for a while, though Allen started glaring - or as close as he could get to glaring - back and it was like it used to be. After a few more moments, both started giggling, confusing everybody but Felix - who already knew who Allen was, just by watching this single interaction.

The Elric kids played together while the adults made small talk. Felix asked Allen a few questions before realizing that Allen had yet to be able to talk - making Kanda laugh really hard and Allen start giggling. Felix blushed in embarrassment when he realized his mistake and Lilly laughed along with the reincarnates because she felt left out.

After about an hour of this, another knock sounded at the door. Edward answered it again and, instead of the other branch of Elrics, stood a young girl - who looked to be about the age of five - with dark purple-blue, spiky hair and a man with a similar shade of hair, just long and tied back.

"Excuse me, but is this the Elric-Rockbell household?" the girl asked.

"Yes. Why?" Ed responded.

"I'm looking for a Yuu and Felix Elric." she said.

" _Road?!"_

* * *

 **And there you go! Allen has arrived to the party everybody - fashionably early, as always. No, seriously, I actually removed a chapter and so this is a chapter earlier. And in all honesty, I didn't plan for Road and Sheryl to be there, but the idea hit me and I was like 'WHY NOT?!' and so they are here. You've already seen one Noah twice, though I'm not sure if anybody knows who. And, like I promised, an update this week. Next chapter is going to be a longer one, so I don't know how long it will take. Between my two other stories and this one, I might not be able to update next week, but I'll try my best to get another one out this month. Happy (late) Valentine's Day! (P.S. You give me valentines by giving reviews *wink and grin*)**

 **Next time:** Road and Sheryl reveal why they're there and how they got there. Also, Neah's POV because wtf did he say?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **The Noah's First Move**

* * *

 **Kanda - 3 years, 7 months**

 **Lavi - 3 years, 6 months (Not present)**

 **Lenalee - 11 months (Not present)**

 **Allen - 1 week**

* * *

When Neah called out to Allen about The Earl coming at them, he knew it would be too late. No one was left to protect the white-haired Exorcist, as they were all killed.

Allen whispered Mana's name, then nothing but darkness. That darkness lasted for about a week, the connection between Noah and host was severed, though Neah could tell Allen was trying to get through the coat of black. Then, there was a breakthrough. Allen had a passing thought of Neah being left in the other world and Neah responded to it.

"Allen? No, I'm here. I'm still watching your back."

 _'Huh? Neah?'_

"Yeah, it's me. But I can sense another Noah's presence. Keep an eye out."

 _'Neah? I don't understand. What are you trying to say?'_

Damn. The black clouding Allen's mind must be interfering with the connection. Now it's been cut off. Crap.

Neah let out a sigh, watching as the sheet of darkness slowly started to crawl up his legs. He looked up as a snicker sounded.

"Who's there?" he asked, sounding very unamused. "Who - or what - ever you are, I'd like it if you told me what exactly you're doing."

 _ **"I'm JUst follOWing my MASTer's comMANds."**_

"Who's your master?"

 _ **"WhY, the MILLenniUm EaRl."**_

"So you're an Akuma?"

 _ **"NOt quiTe. I'm aN... EXperiMenTAL beiNG."**_

The shadows were now at Neah's hips.

"Well whatever you are, I command you to get out."

 _ **"Tsk, tSk, tsK. I caN OnLY taKe coMmANdS fRom MY masTer."**_

"Technically, I _am_ your master too. I'm half of the Millennium Earl."

 _ **"LeT mE rePHRase whAt I sAID. I onLY take COMmAnds frOm MaNa."**_

"Ah, I see. So what can I do to get you out of Allen's head."

 _ **"ThaT'S for Me tO knOW and YoU to nEVEr fiND ouT."**_

The shadows were at his neck by this point. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple, across his cheek, and off of his chin, where it hit the ocean of darkness. A sound of a water drop hitting a larger body of water; The darkness disappearing; The voice fading from Neah's ears.

White ground and sky now enveloped Neah's vision - a lake at the far side of this 'field,' the lake and 'field' surrounded by black, leafless trees.

Neah let out a sigh as one last, whispered threat - by the _thing_ , whatever it was - faded. Then one thought shook the entire world Neah was in.

 _'Road?!'_

* * *

Edward stared at the girl, unsure as to who these people were. "And who are you?"

"Oh!" the man exclaimed. "I apologize for my daughter's rude behavior, forgetting to introduce herself. I'm Sheril Kamelot, and this is Rhode Kamelot, my daugher. Nice to meet you."

"Well, hello then," Edward said, then crouched in front of the girl. "How do you know my son and nephew?

Road smiled a sweet smile - one that was a little _too_ sweet. "He's in my class at school! He's told me about Yuu and his new younger brother, Allen. I wanted to meet his family, so I begged Daddy to bring me!"

"Is this true, Felix?" Ed asked, turning to the four children inside his house.

"Um… yes, it is," Felix said, nodding.

"Well, there's no helping it," the golden-haired adult sighed, standing. "Come on in. I'll bring you some tea."

The two Noah went and sat at the table, then Felix stood and walked over. The golden-eyed child looked between the two, before going and sitting in a chair of his own. Yuu half-glared at Road, then eyed Sheryl suspiciously.

 _ **'Allen.'**_

That single word jolted Allen away from the current conversation and into his mindscape.

* * *

"Allen!" Neah exclaimed, jumping away from the boy's sudden appearance. "Holy shit! You scared me!"

The now-brunette looked over at Neah. A tear collected in his eye, only to spill out as more followed. The adult in a child's body leapt onto his Noah uncle.

"Neah!" he cried. "I was so worried! I was trying to contact you and you weren't responding and… and..!"

"Hey, it's alright," Neah said softly, lifting Allen into his arms. "Nothing to cry about, I'm here."

"I-I thought tha-that you had been - been left i-in th-the oth-er wor-rld," Allen hiccups.

"Shh, shh. It's gonna be fine," Neah said, composed on the outside while he was currently worrying about that creature from before. He couldn't see it, because of the shadows, but it wasn't normal - not even for the Earl's standards.

Allen pulled away after his sobs quieted to hiccups and sniffles, wiping his face. He looked up at the Noah he hosted and saw the troubled look in his eyes.

"Neah, what's the matter?" the brunette asked with a slightly shaky voice.

"Nothing, Allen. Don't worry about it," Neah smiled a closed eye smile down at his adoptive nephew.

"You sure?" Allen pressed.

"Positive," Neah assured. "You better get back to the real world though. Some pretty intense things are going down."

"Alright," Allen nodded as Neah stood up. "Oh, and Neah?"

"Hm?" the man in question looked down to be greeted with a large smile.

"I missed you," Allen grinned.

"Missed ya, too, Bud," Neah replied, ruffling Allen's brown-red hair.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edward had started questioning Sheryl and Road with some… rather deep questions. Ones that got information out of them. He did it casually, like he had picked up over the years. Then, he asked an important question; one that had Allen and Yuu listening intently for the answer.

"Other than to see - or rather, meet - Allen and Yuu, why did you come here?" Ed asked with a slight glare, just as perceptive as ever. The other adults also noticed the strange feeling and Mei had long since felt the different chi that they had.

Sheryl folded his hands on the table. "You remember the homunculi that attacked your world, oh, around ten years ago, yes?"

"Yea," Alphonse said slowly. "What about them? They were our enemies. And what's up with you saying 'your world?'"

"It's quite simple, really," Road grinned - it was a malicious one this time. "We are your enemies this time. As for Daddy saying 'your world,' it's obvious. _Your World_ , as in, the world you reside in and one different from ours." She glanced at the to ex-Exorcists for barely a second before continuing. "There are thirteen of us Noah, including the Earl."

Slowly, her skin became a gray-brown and crossed formed on her forehead, a sinister smirk adorning her face. "Be careful, Elrics, because we aren't the type to fool around with."

Then, just like that, they were gone, as if they had never been there. Lilly had started clinging to Felix, who had stood closer to Yuu, who had gotten Allen and retreated to Mei and Winry.

"What was that about?" Mei asked after a while, breaking the silence.

"Nothing good," Ed responded, standing and grabbing his travelling suitcase from where it was stored in the closet. "I'm visiting Central. I have to talk to Mustang about this. You should all come with me. I don't feel safe leaving my family here, not with those… what did they say - Noah? - around."

"That would be the best course of action," Al replied. "I'll book the tickets for the train. How soon do you want it to be, Brother?"

"A week at the most. That's the longest I could handle stay here," Ed told him, and the younger Elric left to go get tickets for Central City.

Over with the two mothers, they were trying to calm the children down - mostly Felix and Lilly.

"Mama, I'm scared," Lilly whimpered into Winry's shoulder.

"I know, baby, but it'll be alright," Winry kissed her daughter's head.

"Yuu, are you alright?" Mei asked, crouching to be level with the child. Kanda simply nodded, pulling Allen - who was still in his arms - closer, maybe for comfort.

Mei smiled and rubbed his head gently - much to his chagrin - before turning to Felix and tending to the quivering boy.

Yuu looked down and Allen's mismatched eyes and they shared a glance, seeming to have the same thoughts.

 _Everything is going to get much more complicated._

* * *

 **And there's the chapter! If you guys liked it, follow, favorite and review~!**

 **I'm really sorry if it seems rushed or a little unexpected, but the Noah are weird - especially Road - and it's hard to make them in-character 'cause of how little screentime they have in the anime and manga. So, yeah, I give you my deepest apologies for that.**

 **Also, I'M BACK! From my unannounced hiatus. I had testing for three weeks and my dad was home all of last week and just - ugh… It's tiring. But I'm back! Expect a chapter soon, sometime in May, hopefully, if things go well. I changed my writing style, like, in the middle. I wrote the first half of this chapter pre-hiatus, then wrote a little bit during my hiatus, 'cause I needed to get passed my writer's block, and then I took the rest of my hiatus to write other stuff, and then things happened, and now I finally got my butt in gear and finished this stupid chapter that needed to get done for the story to progress. Also, there's a lot of stuff that wasn't intended. I didn't plan for Ed and the rest to go to Central, nor did I plan for Neah and Allen to speak like that, it just happened that way, and yeah. Still, hope you guys liked it!**

 **Next chapter:** Neah finds he can't communicate with Allen anymore and the Elric-Rockbells go to Central. The Exorcists meet briefly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick author's note before the chapter starts. The reborn exorcists are more advanced in certain aspects because of the fact that they're already adults mentally**.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Elric-Rockbells to Central**

* * *

 **Kanda - 3 years, 7 months**

 **Lavi - 3 years, 6 months**

 **Lenalee - 11 months**

 **Allen - 2 weeks**

* * *

"Da!" Lenalee cheered as she crawled towards her father, giggling.

"Hey there, my little princess," Roy smiled, picking her up. "Was she well behaved, Gracia?"

"Of course!" Gracia replied. "They're always such angels."

"I still wonder how you get Lavi to behave so well," Denny said.

"A mother has her secrets," Gracia said jokingly. "Same time tomorrow?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Roy told her.

"See ya later," Denny said to them. "Maria was wanting me to get home soon."

Lenalee looked over to Lavi as he left and smiled. She waved at him as he looked over his shoulder.

"Bye-bye, Lena!" Lavi called as his father led him down the stairs.

"I should probably be going too," Roy said. "Talk to you tomorrow."

"It was nice seeing you, Roy. Elicia has missed you coming by," Gracia replied. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Gracia, goodnight Elcia," the raven smiled at both females before heading toward the staircase.

"Oh, and Roy?" Gracia called. Roy turned. "Protect Riza and Lenalee for me."

"Of course," Mustang said, then started down the stairs.

* * *

"Is everything packed Winry?" Edward called from the back room.

"Almost!" his wife replied from upstairs.

Yuu watched as his aunt, uncle, and parents raced around the house, putting things in suitcases and getting ready to leave. The two week old Allen rested calmly in his arms, trying to sleep but being unable to. The brown haired infant looked up at Yuu, who looked down.

"Somethin' you wan'?" he asked.

If Allen could have shrugged, he would have, but he'd just have to settle with a passive stare for now. Yuu took this as a sign of, yes, Allen wanted something.

"Wha' is it?" Kanda said. A stomach growl was his response. Yuu looked up "Feli', Allen is hung'y."

"Okay, I'll go get mom," Felix responded, pushing himself off the couch. He went upstairs to where Winry still was. In the meantime, Lily walked up and tilted her head at Yuu, holding her hands out for Allen.

Yuu got off of the couch then carefully gave Allen to his sister, hands still underneath him for support. Lily kissed the brown, unruly locks. She was obviously a little scared and startled, so Allen put his hand on her face. She giggled at this action.

"Wuv 'ou, A'en, Yuu," she said to the ex-exorcists.

Yuu was a little reluctant before replying with, "Love you, 'oo."

Allen giggled to show his affection for his sister and even for Kanda, despite how big of an idiot he was.

Just then, Winry and Felix came down the stairs. The blonde-haired woman gently pulled Allen from the two toddlers. She went and prepared his milk, then fed him. Felix ran over to Edward when he left the back room.

"Are we all ready to go?" Al asked, entering the house. He was outside getting everything out there so they could just grab it when they were leaving.

"I believe so. Just let me grab the luggage still upstairs," Mei replied. She went up, then was back down within a minute, two suitcases in one hand. "Alright, now we're ready to leave."

"Ed, I got Allen and Lily, so can you keep an eye on Felix?" Winry asked.

"Yeah sure," Edward responded. "Felix, when we get to the station, don't let go of Daddy's hand."

Felix nodded, and then the family left their house and made their way to the station.

* * *

"Millenium Earl, when are we going to make a real first move?" Tyki asked as he moved a few chess pieces.

"Soon, Tyki-pon," the Earl replied. "Very soon. There are just some things that need to happen first. There will be three new meetings in the next year, and then we'll be able to do something."

"Don't rush it, Tyki," Road pouted. "It'll happen in time. For now, there are other things that need to be tended to."

" _Lucy! My beloved, come back to me!"_

 _A surge of light into an Akuma's body. The cursing from a dead loved one. Taking the skin of a military officer._

" _Good job, my wonderful Akuma. Now, go wreak havoc. Kill and become stronger. You will be needed soon."_

* * *

Kanda tightly held Allen to his chest as they got onto the train at Risembool Station. The trains worried him in this small body, considering the distance between the platform and train. The brunette infant saw this, but couldn't exactly comment. Instead, he just stared at the older boy.

With a little bit of difficulty, the Elric-Rockbells found their seats, Kanda still holding Allen and not letting anybody take him. What if they never gave him back? Yuu couldn't have that.

Allen decided to try talking to Neah again.

' _Neah, you there?'_

No response.

' _Hello..? Neah, this isn't funny.'_

This time, distorted nonsense, like before.

' _ **ThE- -coM- -GeT- -rE- -R- -Att.'**_

' _What?'_

Silence in Allen's head once more.

 _Well, that was… weird,_ Allen thought, confused. _It… wasn't Neah's voice. Something else. But what was it? Or is it a living being?_

He decided to put it off for a while, or at least until he had more time to think about it. The train started moving, and soon, Allen was lulled to sleep by the rocking of the transit vehicle. That, and the slowly calming thoughts in his head.

* * *

Roy sighed as his office phone started to ring. Lenalee, who was building a tower and knocking it over repeatedly, looked over at the noise. Roy decided to put it on speaker.

"Yes? Major General, Roy Mustang speaking."

Lena had heard the phrase over and over but loved listening to it all the same. Her father was an important figure in this world! She could actually remember him, too.

"Hey, Roy, it's me, Edward," a voice came over the speaker. "Sorry it's so late over there, but I have a slight problem that we need to discuss in person. Long story short, some weird, freaky people showed up at our house and I need to talk to you about it."

"Sure. When?" Roy responded, sounding more serious than usual when talking to the oldest Elric.

"Depends on when we get there," 'Edward' replied. "But expect it sometime tomorrow- Yes Felix, we're going to see Uncle Roy."

A child's cheer in the background. A few laughs from adults.

"Alright, tomorrow then." With that, Roy hung up and leaned back in his chair. Suddenly, the room temperature dropped.

" _Roy Mustang, you've got an audience with the Earl. Here, a special invitation."_ A card appeared on his desk. " _We'll be waiting. Oh, and you can come, too, Exorcist."_

The room temperature became normal again, but Roy still had the shivers.

Lenalee, meanwhile, recognized the voice. That was Tyki Mikk, one of the Noah.

The 11-month-old quickly went back to putting a block on another and pushing them over. Roy glanced over at his daughter. Exorcist? What was that? Sure, there was the priest-exorcist, but this was definitely different. The context, maybe?

Roy sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was too late to be thinking so hard. Though, it'll probably keep him up all night.

A knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts. It opened a moment later and Roy smiled at his wife, Riza.

"Hello, dear," Roy said.

"Roy, it's time to go home," Riza sighed, going to pick up Lenalee.

"Yea, yea." He stood from his chair, then walked over to the ladies of his family. "Let's go then."

Riza chuckled, then kissed Roy's cheek. Lenalee giggled, and Roy smiled at their daughter. They then left the office, notifying Feury and his niece, Miranda, that they were heading off.

"See ya, later boss!" Feury called after.

"Yup, until the morning," Roy waved. Lenalee waved at Miranda, a smile adorning her face.

* * *

"So how was it at Gracia's today?" Denny questioned his son.

"Fun!" Lavi replied, grinning while looking out the window.

"That's good," Denny smiled. "Here we are. Home sweet home."

The blonde got out, then unbuckled Lavi from the seat. He closed and locked the car after pulling the redhead into his arms. Denny walked over to the door and twisted the knob, only to find it locked.

"Huh, Mama must not be back yet, huh?" Denny got a shake of the head in reply. He pulled out his keys, then unlocked the door. Footsteps were heard behind him, and he turned, expecting Maria. Unfortunately, it wasn't her.

Instead, there stood a man with dark brown, grayish skin, dark hair that was slicked back and golden eyes. Seven crosses were on his forehead, and he held a cigarette in his mouth. He was dressed in regal attire, a top hat on his head. In one of his gloved hands held a black and purple butterfly.

 _Teez,_ Lavi's mind produced. Green eyes filled with fear as the redhead realized what this meant. _They followed us here. Sheryl… is he here, too?_

"P-papa, le's going inside," Lavi tugged on his father's shirt collar.

Before Denny could respond, the man replied. "What's wrong, Bookman Junior? We've only just reunited. Besides, I have a gift for your father."

The teez evaporated and in its place left a letter. On it read _To Denny Brosh_. What was the Noah planning?

The note floated out of his hand - Sheryl was probably close by - and into Denny's. The man chuckled menacingly. "It's an invitation. Hope to see you soon."

With that, the ominous atmosphere was gone, as was the man. However, Lavi's fear remained. His mind was going a mile a minute.

 _The Noah are here. They're here! They must've followed us. But how? There's no way they… Unless it has something to do with the Ark. But that's just crazy! Or is it really? I mean, it's saved us before. Maybe it saved us now, and then they used the Black Ark to get here? What does it all mean though? The invitation, Tyki's strange appearance, the presence of Sheryl from nearby. It doesn't make sense. What are The Noah's motives?_

Meanwhile, Denny, shaken out of his stupor, had entered the house and took Lavi to his bedroom. The blonde was thinking himself but pushed it aside for the moment.

"Let's get into bed before Mama gets home, okay?"

A few moments of silence. Then,

"Okay, Papa…"

* * *

The next day, the Elric-Rockbells were in Central. On the train, a homeless looking guy, with glasses that had spirals on it - whom Allen recognized after he woke up - gave Edward a letter of some sort. Well, it was addressed to both him and his brother, but still.

Obviously, Edward read it, and its contents were… unsettling. Al read it over his shoulder, and it gave him the chills. Allen suddenly didn't want to read the letter anymore. Neither did Kanda.

"Mei, do you mind taking the kids to Gracia's place?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, no problem," Mei smiled. She then gathered the children and they went to Gracia's apartment.

"Should we mention the letter to Mustang, brother?" Alphonse asked.

"No," the older brother replied. "Let's keep this to ourselves, for now."

"Let's get going!" Winry called.

"Coming!" The Elric brothers made their way towards the blonde, ready to talk to their former superior.

* * *

 **Somehow, I'm not dead! It's been almost a year, I know. But this is only really half of the chapter and it's been sitting in the doc for _months_ now and I was just like 'fuck it' and decided to post it because it's been so long. Dunno when the next will be out. Wish me luck that I don't die.**


End file.
